Chosen
by Respect My Authoritah
Summary: AU. After the death of the most powerful witches known to the world of magic, three teenagers are chosen to take their places, and lead the next generation of magic. Spells, demons, and high-school drama can be a full-time job. Slash pairings and others


**A/n: **Okay, so this is a Degrassi story, but it is sort of a crossover to the Charmed fanfiction as well. You don't need to watch Charmed to understand this fic though. It is, however, VERY AU from the regular Degrassi series seeing as how magic and the supernatural will be involved so if you don't like that stuff then this fic probably isn't for you okay. Well... that's pretty much it. Oh, and this is my very first fanfic so I hope that you enjoy it, and if you don't... well... I can only go up from here right.... right?

**Disclaimer:** I own Rickie (O.C.) and the plot... that's it. Oh, and the few random demons that pop up here and there in the different chapters are mine as well.

**"Chosen"**

_**By, Respect My Authoritah**_

Chapter 1: Something Evil This Way Lurks

********

Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, and Ashley Kerwin summoned up the most powerful bit of magic, with the most powerful spell known to witch or demon, to summon a portal in a multitude of colors, and they watched, satisfied as it sucked in the nastiest being ever to touch the earth: The Source of _ALL_ Evil.

"I'll be back; you witches haven't seen the last of me!" The source swore as he disappeared inside the portal.

"Oh, I doubt that sweetie," Paige said confidently, her hands locked with her two friends at her sides while her legs and head bled badly.

"So… is it over?" Marco asked, curiously, blood pouring down for a deep gash in his forehead.

"I don't know," Ashley said, shaking her head, her once white blouse stained a deep red with her blood from the destructive battle that had just ensued. "Why hasn't the portal disappeared yet?"

"You guys, don't remember the inscription under the spell for the portal?" Paige sighed heavily. "This isn't just it for the Source—this is it for all of us. That spell is only to be used in a matter of great urgency for witches. We were losing the battle, so we had no choice but to use the only spell powerful enough to get rid of him once and for all... only... that spell creates a portal to suck in _every_ source of magic in the room."

Marco and Ashley had no time to react to this information as suddenly the pull from the portal got greater, and they each were pulled off their feet and began sliding across the floor towards the portal. Each of them reached out to grab hold to something sturdy to as least give them a few more seconds to do the last thing they knew was absolutely necessary.

"We… we have to send our powers on," Paige ordered to her friends as the portal slowly began sucking them inside as well. "So in case The Source does find a way out of this, the next generation of magic won't be completely defensless."

"We need a spell!" Marco cried, using every ounce of strength he had to hold on to the bedpost for dear life.

"Ash?" Paige urged.

"What I'm just supposed to come up with a nice little rhyme at a time like this!" Ashley exclaimed, struggled to keep her grip on the drapes as her feet slowly began to lift from the wooden floor below her feet.

"You have to!" Marco insisted urgently. "We all have to do it together—come on, Ash; you're the poet in this equation!"

"O… okay! Okay, I think I got it!" Ashley said once a perfect spell to protect their magic, and send the legacy of the Chosen One's on to the next group of future witches. "I need to both to repeat after me," she ordered.

Marco and Paige nodded obediently, both losing their battles with resisting the powerful pull of the portal. "Okay, but make it a quickie!" Paige pleaded.

"These final moments we witches three," Ashley chanted.

"These final moments we witches three," Paige and Marco repeated.

"Summon up or powers," Ashley continued.

"Summon up our powers," Paige and Marco repeated, their voices strained.

"To pass to the next generation of magic."

"To pass to the next generation of magic."

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be!"

The three witches gasped as they each suddenly felt incredibly drained, at the same time as tiny little orbs of a strange golden color materialized from their bodies and floated around, circling in the air, before they disappeared through the ceiling, scouring the earth for the next generation of witches born to follow in the footsteps of these three—destined to be, The Chosen Ones.

"I love you guys," Paige said to her fellow witches.

"We love you too," Ashley and Marco agreed instantly.

And then each of them released their grips and were thrown back forcefully into the portal before it shrank smaller and smaller until it vaporized into nothing.

* * *

_7 years later. _

_Toronto, Canada_

_********_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Riley Stavros sighed heavily as he sat at his usual table in his favorite diner, 'The Dot', and looked over the large stack of novels and novellas he had piled up onto the table, each needing to be read by the end of the month—which was a mere three weeks away. That, and the added stress of his first SAT test which was coming up right around the corner, and add on the that bearing the burden of secretly being a closeted homosexual—life just wasn't going his way.

If only he'd known that soon, it was about to get _a lot_ more complicated for him.

Riley lived in the city of Toronto, Canada, as he had all his life with his mother, Mary-Ann, and his father, Theodore Stavros. He'd always lived a sheltered life being the only child, and he knew that if he ever told anyone about his secret, his perfect life would be over. So he kept the fact that he secretly coveted men to himself; which didn't help much.

Just as Riley was about to grab one book, a boy about his age, with long light brown hair came sweeping in through the front door of the diner, laughing as a beautiful brown-skinned, dark-haired girl with curly hair followed him inside. The girl was beautiful, the spitting image of a woman who should have been the 'Jet Beauty of the Week' in every single Jet Magazine since she was born. Yet, Riley couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

'_Stop staring at him—stare at the hottie beside him' _he chastised himself, but he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy as he hopped up onto one of the diner seats—the girl taking the empty seat beside him at the counter—and continued giggling freely.

"Dammit!" Riley hissed under his breath before he began gathering up his things and stuffing them into his large backpack. He'd had enough of just sitting around here anyways. He had football practice in a little while and if he didn't want to be late he figured that he should probably get going anyway.

Riley slung one strap of over-stuffed black backpack onto his shoulder and began stalking towards the door, forcing himself mentally not to turn around and take one final glance at the light-haired angel at the counter.

As Riley headed for the door in a rush however, he suddenly bumped into the large man who was coming in as he was taking his leave. Riley stepped back, annoyed and angry, to glare up at the large, brute man. He was tall, much taller than Riley's 6'0" frame, and bigger than his masculine build as well, but Riley's pride kicked in and refused to let him be the slightest bit intimidated.

"Yo, T-rex—you moving?"Riley demanded icily.

The man eyed Riley for a long time without responding, seeming to be sizing him up for something which only angered the already pissed blonde more.

"Do we got a problem here man?" Riley asked, dropping his backpack a little, preparing for a battle.

The older, brute man chuckled darkly before he shook his head and brushed directly past Riley, walking into the diner and taking a seat in the back. Riley glared holes straight through the man's back all the way until he took a seat directly in the back of the establishment.

"Freak," Riley muttered to himself before he adjusted his backpack back onto his shoulder and continued in a huff out of The Dot. After Riley stepped outside, he suddenly felt an icy chill rush through his body and he felt his entire form shiver a little bit at the sudden burst of wind. Shaking it off as nothing, Riley continued on down the sidewalk towards Degrassi High.

-----********----

Jane Vaughn sat at the window seat of The Dot, watching as a boy she knew, but not very well, from her high school named Riley, had a stare-off with this very large man in the doorway of the diner.

She considering getting up to go and ease out the obviously tense situation between the two,—it was no secret to anyone at Degrassi High how big a hot-head Riley Stavros was—and to calm things down, but she figured 'What the hell do I care?' and ultimately decided to just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Fight already," Jane muttered to herself as she watched Riley say something she couldn't make out to the larger man, before he began laughing and merely walked past Riley, barely brushing his shoulder as he did to take a seat in the back of the diner. Jane huffed in annoyance at the lack of entertainment to be found here before she rolled her eyes and pushed the buds of her headphones back into her ears and turned the volume of the heavy metal music on her iPod up to the maximum that the device allowed.

Today, for her, was just another boring day in Toronto. She figured that she should be leaving to head home by now to get ready for her shift at her job at a bookstore downtown, but she didn't known whether she felt like going or not, debating calling in sick.

As Jane laid back and pressed her back against the windowsill, she suddenly felt a sudden gust of wind breeze through the diner and chill her body down to its core. Shivering, Jane reached beside her and grabbed her sweater and threw it over her shoulders, but that did nothing to warm her.

Finally, once the sudden cool flash was over, Jane couldn't help but feel like someone was… watching her? Inconspicuously stretching out her arms, Jane roamed her blue eyes around the room for the source of the bad vibe she was getting, and she nearly gasped as she saw the large man who Riley had just been arguing with, looking directly at her, with no sign of trying to cover up when she turned and locked eyes with him as well.

Eyeing him curiously, Jane wondered what the hell he was looking at. Suddenly, another chill—this bringing more of a creeped-out feeling—went up her spine as the corner's of the man's cracked, dry lips turned up and he smiled a crooked grin at her.

Jane frowned in return. She lifted her arm and flipped the man off before snatching her jacket and stomping out of the diner as well, still feeling the man eyeing her intently as she burst through the doors and down the sidewalk in the same direction that Riley had taken just minutes earlier.

-----********----

"… And I told him 'No way in hell'!" Rickie Alexander laughed as he and his older sister, Bambi, carried on a conversation sitting on stools at the counter of a diner they'd decided to check out in town called "The Dot".

Rickie had actually been the one who decided to try this place out. Being that he and his sister were new to Toronto, or Canada period, (they had both just moved here from North Carolina) he'd heard a lot of talk from a few of the other teens who lived near their new condo not too far from here that this place was one of the best eating establishments in town, and it had a generally good atmosphere.

"You should have slapped him. What kind of guy asks something like that?" Rickie said shaking his head. So far, he really enjoyed Canada, and the Canadians. They were actually pretty much exactly like Americans. Really, the only difference he noticed was with the money.

"A loser," Bambi replied rolling her eyes.

It was blindly obvious to anyone with even the poorest of eyesight that Rickie and Bambi weren't actually related by blood. Rickie had been adopted into Bambi's family since he was a baby. He'd never met his birth parents, and, by the time he was old enough, the orphanage he had been sent to had long-since been closed down and re-located to some unknown place for him to go and ask the lady there. He never worried much about his birth parents anyways, no matter what color, Bambi would always be his big sister, and the late Janice and Abraham Alexander would always be his parents. Losing them was one of the hardest things Rickie had ever experienced in his sixteen years of life. He still remember the night Bambi got the phone call about the highway pile-up, and came into his bedroom, crying, and explained that their parents wouldn't be coming back home anymore to him.

Bambi was the twenty-two, and had a steady good, and generally good income at the time of accident, so she instantly took responsibility as Rickie's legal guardian after their parents death and basically, since any other family that had were long deceased by know, it had just been the two of them. Bambi worked for a company that sometimes required their employee's to move around for a promotion—Toronto was their chosen location after Bambi's job promotion.

"So, how do you like Canada so far?" Bambi inquired, taking a long sip of the strawberry milkshake she'd ordered.

"It's great. Just like America actually, well, besides the money difference. You?"

"It's cool I guess—you know I've never been much of a traveler," Bambi answered with an indifferent shrug.

"True. But the condo is amazing, and the rent for it isn't even really that steep, plus, with that big promotion you got we'll have enough to pay off that condo and a little something something for papa on the side," Rickie said giving his sister a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bambi stared at her brother incredulously for a second before she doubled over into a fit of laughter that almost since strawberry milkshake running from her nostrils. "Boy you are _too_ funny."

Rickie grinned at her before he suddenly got an odd chill as a silent gust of wind flittered throughout the diner, yet, he found it strange that Bambi didn't even seem to notice it. Looking around, he noticed that no one else in the diner noticed the sudden change in temperature besides him, and a girl who was sitting near the window who tossed her sweater onto her shoulders.

"Do you feel that?" Rickie asked, rubbing his freezing arms.

"What?" Bambi asked.

"It just suddenly got _really_ cold in here."

Bambi glanced around as if looking for the cold front before she shook her head. "I don't feel anything—you sure you're all right? You need me to take you home to lie down?"

When the coldness finally subsided, Rickie dropped his arms back to his sides and frowned in confusion before he just shook it off and smiled. "No, I'm good. Must have just been my imagination."

Bambi didn't look so sure, but she decided to change the subject, "So, Degrassi High. Tomorrow's your first day aren't you excited?"

"Define excited," Rickie mumbled, taking long slurp of his own milkshake.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Bambi said, waving a hand at the matter.

"Well you're not gonna be the new-guy-queer," Rickie retorted, pouting.

"Oh please! It's the twenty-first century baby bro—nobody cares who's going down in your bedroom anymore."

"Oh, my god!" Rickie sighed and covered his face with his hair in embarrassment. He was sure that somebody else had to hear that. "Really, Bams?"

"What?" the older girl said innocently before she sucked down the last of the remains of her smoothie. "All right, deposit time. You wanna come with or….?"

"I think I'm gonna go check out this cool bookstore I saw not too far down the block from here. You mind if I split and you pick me up back here when you're done?" Rickie asked, already getting up and heading for the door while Bambi took care of the bill for the two drinks.

"Yeah sure, but be here at eight sharp because I don't wanna have to call the cops on our first week here."

Rickie threw her a wave over his shoulder before he pushed open the door to the diner and began walking down the steps and off down the sidewalk. As he passed the window, he suddenly got the strange feeling that he was being watched for followed. On an instinct, he turned his neck to the left through the diner window to find a man who was sitting way in the back of the restaurant, who he hadn't even noticed come, in staring intently at him. Rickie shivered a bit under the man's wicked gaze before he quickly continued moving off down the sidewalk.

Little did he, or either of the two teens before him, notice that something was flying unseen through the sky was following them.

* * *

**Starring**

Riley Stavros ..... Argiris Karras

Jane Vaughn ..... Paula Brancati

Rickie Alexander ..... Jesse Mccartney

Bambi Alexander ..... Tia Mowry


End file.
